Unexpected Places
by x tragic kingdom
Summary: I guess you could call it a Three Shot?. Liley.
1. SelfConclusion

**A/N: Hey everybody. I apologize here if the plot doesn't live up to it's possible potential, but this is my first 'story' ever. It's based on a song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim anything. I'm just a girl here trying something new..**

**One last note, Miley and Lilly have never met previously to the story, and it is told in Lilly's point of view.**

-

_Fade in, start the scene, enter beautiful girl. _

_But things are not what they seem, _

_as we stand on the edge of the world._

There was a full moon lighting up the ocean front, and the sounds of waves crashing could be heard in the background. I swear to you, I had come to this cliff with every intention of ending my life. There was no reason to continue living. At least that's what I had concluded. But then, I saw her..

I know this might sound cliche, but I swear an angel was in my presence. The light ocean breeze allowed for her soft curls to gently wave. Oh, and her features, they were a sight for very sore eyes. With the effect the moonlight gave to her face, not even the sincerest compliment would do her justice. So perfect, so innocent. Yet so fragile, ready to break at any moment.

I stared thoughtfully as she began to approach me. We were standing a few feet apart when I heard her alluring voice for the first time. She said, "Excuse me ma'am, but I had plans to die tonight. Oh, and you are directly in my way. And I bet you're going to say it's not right." I now stared intently at her with a look of disbelief.

A moment later, I replied, "Excuse me Miss, but do you have the slightest clue of exactly what you just said, and exactly who you're talking to?" She looked at me with slight surprise evident. Her body language was telling me to just leave her alone, let her die. But her eyes, they were screaming out for help, and I couldn't ignore it.

She said, "I don't care. You don't even know me."

My mind didn't allow me time to think as I immediately replied, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
of self-conclusion in one simplified motion.  
You see, the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it.  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_.

She didn't have a response. She was looking out towards the ocean, but I continued to keep my attention focused solely on her. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"You're making it sound so easy to be alive. But tell me, how am I suppose to seize this day when everything inside of me has died?"

Her words tore into my soul. I felt the pain, the suffering, that she endured every day as she looked directly into my weary eyes.

I found my voice as I said to her, "Trust me girl, I know your legs are pleading to leap, but I offer you this easy choice. Instead of dying, living with me."

I was determined to save her. Yes, my words might have seemed rash, but I truly meant it.

She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."

To try and convince her how serious I was, I repeated my earlier response.

"I know, but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
of self-conclusion in one simplified motion.  
You see, the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it.  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_.

I waited confidently for a response, but once again she stared longingly at the ocean. I took this as an opportunity to try and assure her of my sincerity.

"I would be lying if I said things would never get rough. And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough. I could stand here all night trying to convince you, but what good would that do? My offer stands, and you must choose."

I looked at her lovingly, desperately trying to persuade her with an honest stare.

"All right, you win, but I only give you one night to prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight." The corner of my mouth slightly curved up, but then my face became serious again when I noticed the break in her voice as she continued talking.

"I swear to God, if you hurt me, I will leap. I will toss myself from these very cliffs and you'll never see it coming!"

I release the breath I had been holding, and allowed a moment of recollection. This time, it was me who was looking out towards the ocean. "Settle precious, I know what you're going through," I started to say. Then I slowly brought my gaze back to her face. "Ten minutes before you got here, I was going to jump, too."

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
of self-conclusion in one simplified motion.  
You see, the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it.  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_.

**The song is titled "Self-Conclusion" by The Spill Canvas. Italics and quotes are all lyrics of the song. I did make some small changes though.**


	2. Valiant

**A/N: Miley is not Hannah Montana. And I'd say their ages are about 22-23. Old enough to be out of school and living independantly. To Tom.K.A. Thanks for the review, it's greatly appreciated. Andd one last thing, the chapters are going to be short until I learn how to make them long.**

_"You came and saved me tonight,_

_defending all my life._

_Now I'm content with my breath 'cause I'm alive."_

Saved - The Spill Canvas

-

The girl takes my hands in her own. I flinch my hands back slightly at first, but the warm and loving feeling I get from her touch tells me to keep them there, so I keep them there. I feel slow, soothing circles being drawn on my hands by her thumbs. I feel so comfortable with this girl, this stranger.

This stranger.

_This stranger?_

Wait a minute, who is this girl? Half an hour earlier I was preparing to throw myself off of a cliff. Now, I just agreed to... What did I just agree to? To live with her? I told a complete stranger I'd give her a chance to prove to me that there's something in this world worth living for. Not only that, but this stranger is a girl.

I do feel at ease in her presence, though. Something I haven't felt in a very long time. I no longer feel numb. I feel cared for, loved.

Love? That's impossible. I don't even know her.

But she _is_ a picture of perfection. Really sweet and sincere, too... Could it be true? Am I really falling for this girl?

I came back to reality when she stopped rubbing circles. I realize that I've been staring at her the whole time, and I shyly look away.

She must have notice I felt embarrassed, 'cause she began to speak.

"I'm Lilly, by the way, Lilly Truscott. I know how crazy this all must seem but something inside of me was saying 'No, don't let her do it' and I know I was very straight forward I'm sorry but I had to think of something to say to you to stop you I know that feeling the feeling where you're numb and don't want to go on like I said I was going to jump too but I mean-"

She was rambling, and I found it adorable. I silenced her with a warm embrace. I felt her muscles relax, so I relaxed into the hug, too. I took my head off her shoulder where it was previously resting, and moved my head back to look at her. For the first time I noticed how entrancing her pure blue eyes were. I could get used to looking into those. Our arms were still wrapped around one another, and it felt wonderful.

She looked at me with slight uncertainty, and I realized that I still hadn't said anything.

"Thank you, Lilly. You saved me tonight." She smiled and I couldn't help but give a smile of my own in return. It was the first time I said her name, and I loved the way it sounded.

"I'm Miley. Miley Stewart. And all of this _is_ really bizarre, but it kind of like it. It feels right." It was the truth, and I wanted her to know that.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and I noticed her 'thinking face' was even more adorable then her rambling.

"It really does, doesn't it? Miley, I haven't felt this comfortable and happy in a really long time."

I loved the way she said my name. To know she feels the same felt great. I still had some questions, though, and I began to feel unsure of everything. I released our hold and took a step towards the ledge to take a glance at the ocean. I couldn't see much since a cloud was covering the moon, but I couldn't bear to look at her either.

"Lilly, where do we go from here? I have no place to go and I have nobody and-"

I stopped talking when I felt Lilly's arms slip around my waist from behind. She rested her chin on my shoulder and I almost melted right there with her extremely close presence, but the ledge and her hold kept me standing. Lilly must have sensed my uncertainty, and it was as if she knew her hold on me would wash it all away.

"Like you said, it feels right. We can live off of that, take it day by day. As for your second question, I do believe earlier I told the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on instead of dying, come live with me, and I meant it. Miley Stewart, you have me."

She whispered it in my ear with the most sensuous voice I've ever heard. If she didn't have me before, she certainly had me now. I felt so many emotions of happiness and love that I became overwhelmed. I began to feel dizzy, then everything went black.

Apparently this time, I really did melt.


	3. Caterpillars

**A/N: This was really hard to write mostly because I didn't know where to go with it. I feel like the first chapter 1.) stinks and 2.) doesn't fit in with the rest of it. Maybe i'm just over-analyzing it. Anywho, this will be it for this short short story. Thanks for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. **

_I hear a voice, such a sweet sound. It's a girl, and she's talking to me._

"Miley? Can you hear me? Miley, please wake up." As she talks, I feel her hand on my forehead, moving hair away from my face.

_That's not just any voice. That's Lilly's voice, and she sounds concerned. I wonder why.. Wait, why can't I remember anything?_

I open my eyes with hope to refresh my memory. Lilly's face is the only thing I see. _God she's breath-taking._ I smile goofily and forget about everything I was ever trying to remember. All that matters at this moment is that she's here, with me.

I'm about to speak, but the overwhelming feelings return once I realize how close she actually is. She's laying on her stomach with one hand propping her head up, and the other holding my hand. My heart begins to beat faster. I close my eyes in an attempt to get my breathing under control.

_Oh, no Miley. Not again._ _No, you're not going to pass out this time._

I was able to maintain my composure somehow, and gathered up enough strength to open my eyes once more. Lilly's still very close, and she's looking at me with the most adoring face.

"Miley, are you feeling any better?"

She spoke softly and concern was evident in her voice, but I couldn't answer right away. You see, I'm not able to because I feel an earth shattering wave of heat travel though my body.

It's Lilly.

She took the back of her hand and felt my forehead. She then let it travel very slowly down my face and cupped my cheek. Her touch is filled with so much love and compassion. I smile happily with realization that it's all for me.

"I think so, but I'm not too sure of what happened, or where I am. The only thing I can clearly remember is you."

"Miles, you passed out. And really scared me, too!"

_I passed out? Oh, god.._

I felt my face become flush as I remembered passing out, but most importantly, why I passed out.

"Hey Miley, your face is pretty red. You're not going to faint again, are you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just..."

I hesitate to tell her why my face is red. It's really embarrassing to think of passing out due to the affect Lilly has on me. Not embarrassing because I'm ashamed of how I feel, but embarrassing because I just met her. I don't want her to think I'm weird, or crazy, or–

"It's just what? Don't worry Miles, you can tell me whatever it is."

There she goes with Miles again. I love how Lilly shortens it. She says it with so much affection. It makes me want to tell her the truth.

"I'm embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"Because of the reason why I fainted."

"Aww sweetie, you don't have to be embarrassed. You just really scared me. What is it, some kind of medical problem?"

"I'm sorry I scared you. And, um, not quite."

"Okay. Why then?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no..."

_Oh, no? Oh, no! I shouldn't have said anything._

"Lilly.. Oh, no what?"

"Oh, no as in oh, no! I shouldn't have said anything..."

_She shouldn't have said anything?_

"...I thought it might be too much but you looked confused and uncertain and I just wanted to make it all go away and I didn't think and boy this time I probably pushed it too far you don't have to come live with me and you don't have to have me if-"

"No!" I blurted out quickly once I heard Lilly's last line, as jumbled as her sentence was.

"No?"

"No, Lilly. What you said was perfect. It took away all my uncertainty, and it made me feel good. In fact, it made me feel really, really, really good. **Too good..**"

I stressed the last part with hope to get my point across without having to actually say why.

"Oh, silly! If it made you feel so good, then why did you pass out?"

_I guess my Lilly is not the brightest girl in the bunch. Hey, I just called her my Lilly, and boy does it sound wonderful. My Lilly. My Lilly. My Lilly. My Lilly. __**My Lil**__-_

My thoughts were disrupted by a hand waving in my face.

"Hey, Miles, you in there?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry, um right. You see... Ugh I'm sorry I can't say it!" I spoke loud with frustration.

I continued speaking softer this time while locking eyes with her for the first time since we started this conversation. "It's just, you don't know what you do to me..."

"Oh, Miley. I think I get it now. But why would you be embarrassed to tell me?"

"I don't want you to think I'm weird or crazy."

"I would never think that. You know why? 'Cause if what you feel is anything like what you do to me, then I know exactly how you feel. And I could totally understand why you fainted."

Lilly smiled whole-heartedly after saying the last line. I smiled in return, then started laughing at how silly I was acting. She started to laugh along with me. We stayed like that for the next couple of minutes, enjoying each others content.

Simultaneously, we let out a sigh of relief. With a sure smile plastered on my face, I took a look around for the first time and didn't recognize where we were.

"Lilly, where are we?"

"Oh we're in our- Er I mean my room. In my apartment." She laughed nervously.

I bit my bottom lip to hold back a smile at Lilly's almost mention of 'our room'. _She's just too cute._

"You've been so generous to me Lils, how could I ever repay you.."

"You've already given me the greatest thing Miles. You've given me a chance."

I didn't say anything, I only smiled in agreement.

I was feeling very brave, and in an extremely silly kind of mood.

I started moving closer to her face.

"Hey Lilly?"

I moved my eyes down to her lips. They looked so welcoming,

"Mmhmm?"

"Kiss me." It was more of a plea then a question.

She closed the short distance between us. The feeling was indescribable. I found my reason for living.. That reason was Lilly Truscott.

"_And I never thought I'd feel this safe again in a million years_

_And lying next to you, and hoping that it's true_

_And with you I'm truly in my element, my element with you."_

**Caterpillars - The Spill Canvas**


End file.
